


Dress Off

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: At this point you know i don't write normal stuff, F/M, Roger taking the best out of being 69 if you know what i mean, Sugar Daddy, yes it's another old man fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Reader is a waiter for private celebrities' parties. Tenement funster extraordinarie Roger Taylor still gives parties and still looks at pretty women... And when he lands his eyes on her, only one thing can happen.(Another gratuitious daddy kink smut. Enjoy bicches)





	Dress Off

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Brittany are back with WONDERFUL SIN! Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments make us uwu

You leaned back against the hall in the kitchen, sighing heavily as the sounds of the party surround you. You looked at the cooks and caterers, all modestly dressed while you walked around in your short dress, apron tied about your waist. You wouldn't have minded the outfit in general, but for work? God, you wanted to just ditch the place, but you knew if you left, with this event as important and packed with as many famous people... No one would hire you.  
Your heart hammered when a caterer spotted you and rushed over to you, grabbing your empty tray.  
"Hey now! No time to sit around! You've gotta get out there before Mr Taylor gets impatient."  
You rolled your eyes.  
Mr Roger Taylor... what a demanding man he was and his parties were just way too loud and obnoxious..  
You pushed down your anger and took the two drinks that were handed you with a quick 'for Taylor.' You sighed and gave yourself a quick once over to check if you were clean, and made your way out.  
The party was in full swing - rooms full of people dancing and drinking... It was hard to believe this was the party of a 69-years-old man. But again, he was a rockstar...  
You finally found the room where Roger Taylor was, along with some friend of his, chatting about around a low table, propped on sofas.  
"Drinks for Mr Taylor?" You asked in your best maid voice, raising the two glasses. The bearded man immediately looked up, tugging at his blue suit's lapel.  
"Here, please" he said, gesturing you to come over. He looked rather handsome, you weren't gonna lie: quite short combed back white hair, that very neat white beard, his tattoos peeking out of his shirt... He didn't look sixtynine. Okay, he did, but he looked a sexy sitxyniner.  
You walked over to him, your hips slightly swaying as you setting the drinks down. "Here you are, sir." You said sweetly, trying to ignore the fact that the group was giving you looks and whistling at you.  
He chuckled, "Thank you darling. You're a real treat." He winked and while you really didn't want to blush, you almost couldn't help it. You felt your cheeks tinge a bright pink as he cackled. "Still got it, I see!"  
You knew he was joking, but you almost wanted to agree with him that he still made you a blushing mess. He looked up to you. "What's your name, sweetheart?"  
"Y/N, sir."  
He smiled, and you were so very aware of his eyes scanning your body at that very moment. You didn't feel unnerved from it, rather flattered.  
"Well, Y/N. Thank you again for these drinks."  
You tilted your head.  
"It's my job, Mr Taylor" you just said, a little sass in your voice, and his tongue darted out of his lips, licking them as he smiled at you.  
Then he was drawn back in the chatter and you went back to the kitchen, heart hammering and legs wobbly. You didn't had to bring him any other drink that night, and were kind of sad about it.  
The party lasted a couple hours more, then you saw guests begin to leave. As the last one left, you got up to clean the mess they had left behind (no one cared about waiters having to clean it all up, of course).  
You were in the main hall, where the dj had been, cleaning up red plastic cups from the ground, when you heard a little cough behind you, and even before turning around you knew it was Mr Taylor.  
You turned and sure enough, there he stood, hands in his pockets as his eyes once again were almost searching you. "Mr.Taylor, what a surprise." You said with a smile as you continued to clean.  
He only replied "Hm, hope it's a pleasant one."  
"Of course, sir." You noticed he was walking closer, but you kept up your job.  
"This doesn't seem like the most glamorous part of the job, then, eh?"  
Actually, the parading around and being oggled at was the least glamorous part, but he was the exception.  
You only let out a small laugh "Sometimes yes, sometimes no."  
Curiosity rose in you, why was he trying to make small talk?  
"Hm..Y/N? That's your name right darling?" He asked, a new edge to his voice now.  
"It is." You said, sweeping your hair out of your face. Oh, he had the kind of stare that you liked. Deep and charming. He stepped closer, hand on the table next to your hip.  
"Everyone's gone home" he said, tilting his head, "what do you say? We have a bit of fun, just you and me?" He licked his lips - born seducer he was, fuck. You understood why in the seventies girl fell at his feet... He could make your head spin even now, white beard and all. Maybe, to be honest, he was making you fall because of that white fur... You had to admit, the mature men took your preference. If Mr Taylor ever found out he was gonna be so smug about it, damn.  
You found yourself almost staring at the mature man before you let out a small huff.  
"I'm flattered but technically I'm still on the clock." You said. Your voice was weak, as you obviously didn't care. He was much more intoxicating and interesting than picking up some gross cups.  
He chuckled, tongue pressing against his front teeth "Yeah, I suppose you're right.". Oh fuck it, you deserved this. You bit your lip and tilted your head as you took hold of his hand.  
"U-um...but I'm sure if I'm gone for a while no one will notice. Right? It is just us..."  
Roger's eyes widened ever so slightly, a young thing like you giving into him so quickly.  
His smile widened too. "That's right kitten." He purred out.  
You flushed at how he called you. He smiled and kept talking, slowly putting his other hand on the table, too, trapping you there.  
"Besides" he said, "if they came looking for you, someone will surely tell them you're with me. And who would dare interrupt Roger Taylor?"  
You almost rolled your eyes at how much he was bragging, but instead you batted your eyelashes.  
"Oh, I wouldn't" you whispered, untying your apron. You slipped in to the side, exposing the deep v neck cut of your work uniform.  
His eyes shot there, almost as if you had put a spell on him. "Come, kitten" he groaned, "let's find a little comfortable couch."  
He took one if his hands and grasped your hip, not too hard but enough to lead you. Your skin heated up at the touch. He began walking out of the room with you taking you to a smaller room that was better lit and had a more private feel to it.  
Right there against the wall was a couch, which Roger led you to and sat down on. Cheeky bastard he was, as he pat his lap and the couch.  
"You've got two choices for a seat love. Choose wisely now."  
You didn't hesitate and straddled him without so much as a question. He gave a little chuckle.  
"Mmm... you know dear, something tells me you've thought about this quite a bit." He was staring at your chest again, not that you cared, but his gaze was definitely hungry.  
"Maybe, Mr Taylor" you said, arms resting on his shoulders.  
"May I touch you, little thing?" He said kindly, and at your nod he dived to bury his face between your breasts, hands coming up to their sides to squeeze them together. You gasped audibly and he laughed, kissing your skin where your v neck décolleté showed your skin.  
"Mr- Mr Tay-taylor" you sighed out.  
"Yeah, Y/N?" He said, looking up from your bosom for a moment.  
"Nothing" you murmured, "keep... Keep touching me." Like he needed to be encouraged... He tugged your dress lower, exposing part of your plain bra, which was absolutely ordinary but seemed to turn him on immensely.  
He peppered hot kisses doen your skin, breathing heavily as they switched frim pecks to open mouthed kisses. You moaned at this, letting your head lean back a bit. He felt goosebumps prick your flesh and a smile appeared on his face.  
"You really like getting attention from this old man, eh?" He asked, one hand reaching up behind you to squeeze your ass. "I swear any more attention from me, and I'll have you trembling."  
You whimpered "Is that a challenge, sir?"  
He growled "Oh, you bet, princess..."  
You held back your shuddering and just placed your hands in his chest. "Then I accept."  
He smirked, pulked your skirt up and spanked your ass sharply. You could only gasp and damn near melt into him.  
You rolled instinctively your hips, raising them, and that only made Roger give you another smack.  
"Still, kitten, be still" he cooed, "listen to Mr Taylor..."  
He found the zipper of your dress behind you and tugged it down, throwing it somewhere, leaving you only in your bra and panties.  
You felt his hard cock throb a little against your inner thigh, and he moaned as he spanked you another time. Your flesh rippled at the touch and he grabbed a handful of it, kneading it, mouth pressing kisses to your naked shoulder and chest.  
"Tell me how far you wanna go" he managed between moans and bites and kisses, "suck me off? Or I eat you out? Or you wanna fuck-- tell me, God, Y/N, tell me..."  
His words felt so dirty to you, but ypu held back whatever trembling your body wanted so desperately to let out.  
You moaned as he gave your shoulder a little bite "I'll go however far you want me to. I'll suck you off, let you fuck me, whatever you want, sir."  
He moaned at that, his hips coming up ever so slightly to grind into your inner thigh.  
"Such a good little girl you are. Why don't you take off Mr Taylor's shirt?" You didn't have to be asked twice.  
Your nimble fingers went to work as soon as possible, unbuttoning the shirt but bending down to kiss his chest with each button popped. He moaned, obviously adoring the attention.  
You slid the shirt off his torso, and down his arms, tracing with your fingertips his tattoos.  
"They're beautiful." you hummed, and he just squeezed your ass, smiling. He lifted you a little and hauled you back down on the couch, sitting up to take his trousers off.  
You stood there, lying down, panting as you watched him get naked for you. He pushed his underwear down and fuck, he was big - his hard cock bounced up against his belly, making your mouth water.  
"Come take your treat, little thing," he said, lying down on the couch. You crouched between his legs but he shook his head. "No, no" he said with a dirty smile, "you turn around and put your pretty pussy here for Mr Taylor to lick as you suck on his cock. After all, I am sixtynine, am I not? I wanna make the most of it..."  
You covered your mouth in a small giggle, and Roger couldn't help laughing himself (but he always found himself so hilarious).  
You sat up, however, and slid your panties off before climbing atop him and turning so that your pussy was right above his face. You swore he was smiling that crazy little smile underneath you, you only wished you could see it.  
Without warning you felt a finger slide between your folds and a deep moan rumble out of his chest.  
"Fuck, you're dripping for me already, love. Dirty, dirty girl you are." You fought the urge to buck into his hand but didn't fight the urge to moan as you placed your lips around his twitching cockhead.  
He hummed in answer and just gripped your hips, making you sink lower.  
You were wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, when you felt his tongue give you a nice, fat lick. You yelped and Roger laughed a little.  
"Wow, baby" he said, "you're one hell of a show. Really..."  
And with that statement, that made you blush like the shy girl you were, his mouth was basically glued to your folds, nose breathing in your scent. You tried to focus on the taste of his cock in your mouth, sucking gently the head, because if you had focused on his lips on you, you would've came in seconds. You gave a little kitten lick to the slit and felt Roger sink his hands stronger in your flesh. Oh, he liked it...  
You kept licking it quickly, and suddenly you felt Roger fighting back, delicately pulling at your folds with his teeth and lips, pulling and letting them go. The sound you made was inhuman, and he giggled.  
"You like it a bit rough" he said in a sing song voice "Isn't that so sweet?" He gave your folds a couple of good licks.  
Fuck you had almost forgotten about his cock right below you you were moaning so heavily.  
"I knew you were a submissive little thing when I saw you. Hiding behind your sass." He gave you a good spank, sucking in your folds and pulling them with his lips and teeth once more.  
"Fuck I can't wait to fuck that little attitude out of you. Make you all mine." He growled, lunging forward right into your pussy and letting his tongue separate ypur folds so he could fuck your pretty little hole out.  
Fuck, you has to distract yourself. You whimpered and brought your tongue right back to his slit, giving it an experimental lick as you moaned desperately.  
His hips jerked a little, but he kept fucking your hole with his skilled tongue.  
You took the head back in your mouth, bobbing your head as you took a little more. You heard Roger groan so loudly, and his thighs trembled. Your hand pumped what of him you couldn't fit in your mouth, and he rewarded by pressing his finger to your clit, using your wetness to coat it and have his fingers slide easily.  
"Close?" he asked, and you nodded before thinking. "Oh, that's no good" he said, smiling. He gave your pussy a last kiss and pulled away, smacking your ass again. "I'm gonna fuck you properly, kitten. Oh, I had no idea young girls still wanted Mr Taylor in their beds..." he said with a naughty smirk as you pulled up from his cock.  
You turned, somehow with your legs shaking like they were from your closeness to intense pleasure.  
Seeing Roger underneath you, smirking yet his eyes sparkling with such dominance. Fuck he was gorgeous. You ran your hands up his chest as you properly straddled him.  
"I-I dont see how anyone wouldn't want you in their bed, sir." You admitted shyly.  
His smirk became a full fledged smile "Oh aren't you a little sweet talker." He grabbed your jaw carefully and had you look in his dark blue eyes.  
"You think that flattery is going to make me go easy on you?"  
You shuddered as he ground his hips into you "N-no sir. I don't want you to go easy on me.".  
Roger hummed. "Good, good..." He quietly mumbled, as he slipped your panties off, you raising up to help.  
As you were naked before him, he ran his hands down your chest and stomach, to have them rest on your hips. He looked at you for a moment and smiled, biting those red lips of his. "Now, little thing, be a good baby girl and sink on Mr Taylor's cock" he hummed happily, rolling his hips to make you feel just how hard he was for you. You nodded shyly and gripped his shoulders before raising your hips up.  
Roger took hold of his cock and angled it towards your entrance, moaning loudly when his head slipped inside you.  
"Fuck, Y/N, little slut you are-- wet for me, uh?" He gasped, gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises.  
Had it been anyone else you would have yelped in protest, but you took his roughness in stride, closing your eyes and moaning. You bit your lip and nodded.  
"I have been almost all night." You admitted. He groaned, head leaning back slightly.  
"Fuck, you're such a naughty little thing."  
His eyes stayed on his cock as you continued to sink down on it. Each little bit you took, he followed it up with a moan of pleasure and a string of curses. His hooded eyes threatened to close but theu only did when His cock fully disappeared into you. You clenched around him and he groaned loudly.  
"O-oh God, Y/N. You're perfect, you know that?" He chuckled breathlessly "You're making an old man come apary at the seams like some horny schoolboy"  
You managed a giggle - but quickly followed by a gasp at the feeling of being so full.  
"Mr Taylor, it's you who's perfect..." You mewled out, raising tentatively before sliding back down on his cock. Oh, fuck, he was absolutely huge. Roger was panting, hips twitching.  
"Good, good little slut" he moaned, "fuck, I bet you scream when you cum, don't you? Scream out your master's name?" He bit his lip, holding you tightly as he began to help you raise and fall on his hard shaft. The feeling was incredible - he was thick, stretching you out quite nicely, his tattooed hands on you, those blue eyes...  
You stroked his beard with a hand, bending a little to change the angle.  
"Mr Taylor, make me all yours..." You begged.  
His eyes darkened at those words and his hands wasted no time grabbing your ass, keeping you in that position.  
"Oh, kitten" he purred out as his hips began to meet your every fall onto his thick cock "I already made you all mine when i laid my eyes on you."  
You couldn't help but moan as the both of you grew faster on your motions. You both were so greedy for each other, wanting and needing to feel every inch, you wanting to feel every bit of yourself stretch so painfully well against him.. Roger's hands were relentless, squteezibg and smacking as he drank in all of ypur moans, but gave his own out with hooded eyes.  
With a little cackle he leaned up and kissed you.  
"Y/N, have you ever found that special little spot inside yourself that makes you come undone?" He stroked your clit "And I mean more than this.."  
You shook your head.  
"Oh, poor baby" he mocked, "let me find it..." And he pulled you a little lower, thrusting harder inside you.  
And like a kind of magic, he found it - you felt a jolt run inside you like lightning as he hit that spot just right, one hand on your ass, the other climbing to squeeze your breast.  
He smiled naughtily and leaned forward to suck greedily at your nipple.  
"Oh fuck, Mr Taylor, fuck, more!" You whimpered, your hands on his chest, brushing against his nipples ever so slightly. You trailed your fingertips over his tattoos, and hid your face in the crook of his neck.  
"You like it, doll? You like how Mr Taylor fucks you?" He asked, smug shit he was.  
You wanted to be mad at him, but with how he was treating you, you could only moan into his neck.  
"God yes, fuck it feels amazing!".  
Your lips messily scattered kisses on his flesh, one hand on his beard while the other traces lines down his arm. He loved your praise, you could tell by his increased panting ans how intensely he was fucking you, and you knew you had to keep it up.  
"Show me," you panted out, now grabbing at his arm as he kept hitting your spot, "Show me how a man should really fuck Me, Mr Taylor. Fucking own me with your huge cock!"  
He let out a guttural groan as his hips sped up dangerously. You were so close, and his twitching cock said the same for him.  
His hips spurred faster, having you bounce up and down on him, abusing that poor spot inside you that made you see stars.  
"That's how a man should fuck his slut" he groaned, "make her cum over his cock." He gripped you tighter, and his hand kept hold of your chin. He made you look at him straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Y/N, little darling whore of my heart" he quipped in a singsong voice, "you know you're not allowed to cum, right? You know you only cum after Mr Taylor has filled you with his seed?" Your eyes widened and he chuckled, "That's right. Hold it until I cum. Like a good slut, alright, baby?"  
And what could you do but nod? You whimpered and squeezed your eyes shut, trying to wait for him.  
You must have been a sight to see; eyes shut, begging that pit in your stomach to burst, your poor little body being used as some older man's play thing.  
Roger was drinking it all in like it was the last thing he was going to have for a long long time, that smug smile still on his face as he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer. He just needed one thing from you. He pressed his lips to yours once again, panting heavily when he pulled away.  
"Say my name before you cum, baby. Come on, who owns That beautiful pussy of yours? Tell me.  
You cried out: "You, Mr Taylor!"  
He shook his head, one hand grabbing your hair. "My full name. Who am I, dear heart?"  
"Roger!" You shouted out, shameless, "Roger Taylor, aah, the best drummer in the w-world--" you looked at him in the eyes and licked your lips. "The best fucker, too."  
That was it, Roger lost it completely. He came inside you, rope after rope of cum shooting inside you, one of his hands trembling reaching down to mercifully stroke your clit, making you orgasm with him.  
His low growls mixed up with your whines, a cocktail of sounds which was music to both your ears. You rode your orgasm and slowly came down from your high, panting.  
Under you, you finally managed to look properly at Roger and he was all flushed from pleasure, too, moaning your name over and over.  
You caressed his hair and his eyes shot open, looking in yours.  
You jumped back slightly from the sudden shooting open of his eyes. You gulped and slid your hand over his beard.  
"H-how do you feel?"  
Roger smiled, only a little slight smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You're still here, you're wrapped around my cock," he chuckled "I'd say i feel like a fucking king right now."  
You hit your face against his chest, whimpering. He kissed the tip of your head, running a hand lazily through your hair.  
"Y/N" he said, voice sounding much softer than before "You wouldn't mind if... perhaps I got your number, would you?"  
You looked up on confusion but when you saw his soft smile, you couldnt help but do the same.  
"Sure" you whispered, hands tracing his tattoos again. Roger just wrapped his arms around you. "Stay a little more wrapped around my cock, I beg you" he huffed, "you feel so warm..."  
You just blushed but you were happy to comply. You saw hiny fish his phone out of his trousers, that had been thrown somewhere, and you spelled your number out for him.  
"Thank you, Y/N" he said sweetly, gently pulling you off his cock. You whimpered at how empty you felt, and sat down on the couch.  
"Pass me your apron" he said; you did, and he cleaned you up best he could with it. Then he patted his still naked lap. "A bit of cuddles, doll?" His eyes were huge, and a smile played on his lips.  
You really couldn't say no to him, could you? You smiled yourself and settled into his lap cozily, your hands on his chest, lazily combing through the parch of hair that laid there. He hummed and closed his eyes at the feelinng, his hand playing with your hair itself. "You know," he mumbled "i thought a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to get mixed up with an old man like me." He chuckled.  
You held him a little tighter, similing. "You're a handsome old man" you teased, your other hand coming to caress his hair. "Plus, you're Roger fucking Taylor." He broke out in a sincere, hearty laugh at that, throwing his head back.  
You chased his lips and pressed a chaste little kiss upon them, loving how the beard burned your skin. "  
"So can I be bold enough to assume there will be a second time?" He asked, licking his lips. You shrugged  
"You have my number, don't you?" He smiled and rubbed your side.  
"That I do. Do i call on you any time, or just once in a while? Is it like a Batman thing or... ?" He joked and you laughed a little, hitting his chest.  
"Whenever you want me, or need me, Roger."  
"Well maybe I want you to have dinner with me later this week..maybe i need to see you again." You kissed his cheek at his sweetness.  
"It's a date then, eh?"


End file.
